


Steve's Still Banned at the DMV

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Driving, Humor, Steve's Driving, The DMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: So like...did you guys ever wonder if Steve ever got his license? I made a post on Tumblr and with some inspiration this was born. Short and sweet.Grace is going in to get her license. Danny's with her, obviously, but Steve also goes for moral support. They get an interesting surprise when they arrive and see a poster with Steve's face claiming "THIS MAN IS BANNED FROM THIS ESTABLISHMENT!"





	Steve's Still Banned at the DMV

 

“What’s with the face?” Steve asked. 

“I’m not making a face,” Danny argued, clearly in a bad mood. 

“Come on, what’s happened?” Steve continued to push. 

Danny sighed and gave in. “Tomorrow’s Grace’s driving exam.” 

“And?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“And?  _And_? Steven, my baby girl’s about to be given state permission to be out in the road with maniacs who drive like  _you_.” 

‘Ah’ Steve mentally said before he rolled his eyes. “You’re overreacting Danny. This is a right of passage and Grace is a good girl, she’ll be safe and alright. You taught her to drive right?”

“Yeah…” Danny grumbled. 

“So what are you worried about?” 

“Did you go deaf? Too much water in your ears from this morning’s swim? Maniacs like you!” 

Steve waved it off. “I’m going with you. Gotta be there for my baby girl.” 

* * *

“Can I drive back after?” Grace asked excitedly. 

“No.”  
“No.” 

Danny looked at Steve a little surprised, as did Grace. 

“What? I get carsick if I don’t drive.” Steve defended himself. 

“Wow,” Danny said.

“Wow? What wow?” Steve asked. 

“If you’re not even gonna give Grace the chance to drive, I should just totally expect to never get control back unless of extreme emergencies or when you get both your hands broken by some heroic stupid move on your part.”

They bickered and bantered until they arrived at the DMV. Steve parked the car and the three went towards the building. 

“Hey…isn’t that you Uncle Steve?” Grace asked as she pointed to a flier on the DMV window. 

“Huh?” Steve went over to inspect it. 

As did Danny who began to laugh so hard his stomach hurt. Steve didn’t find it as amusing. 

On the glass in a 24 X36 inch poster was Steve’s picture with a red circle and a line diagonally across it. It read, “THIS MAN IS BANNED FROM THIS ESTABLISHMENT!!!”

“Wow. Three exclamation points. What did you do Uncle Steve?” Grace asked with a small smirk. 

“He drove,” Danny answered, somewhat recovered from his fit. 

“This is ridiculous! I’m talking to the manager.” Steve said as he stormed inside. 

“Should we go with him? Make sure he doesn’t get in trouble?” Grace asked. 

“You wanna risk not getting your own license because they think you’re with him?” 

Grace took a moment before backing down, only making Danny smirk wider. After about ten minutes Steve is escorted out of the building by security. 

“This is insane! I am taking this to the governor. Come on.” Steve said but neither Williams moved. 

“Actually Uncle Steve…I need you to take an Uber home. I need my license. I love you but…I’m taking the Camaro keys.” 

Steve looked over to Danny who just shrugged, having a real fun, surprising time. “You heard my monkey, Steven. Give her the keys. We’ll see you later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: space-ace-ravenclaw-demigod


End file.
